villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glaze
Glaze is the secondary antagonist of the 2010 film The Spy Next Door. Formerly a CIA operative like Bob Ho and Colton James, he ended up being a traitor and spying for the Chinese and Russian governments, partnering with Russian mobster Anton Poldark. He was portrayed by comedian George Lopez, who also played Mr. Electric in The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl. Plot Glaze was in the CIA office, disguised as a pen company firm, and told Bob about what was happening down in an oil rig. When Bob returns and announces that he is retiring, Glaze is softly disappointed to hear the news, but is happy to hear he wishes to spend more time with Gillian and it's for the best. As a retirement present, he gives Bob a watch from his time in the CIA. Little did he know the watch had a tracking device to follow his every move. The next day, Poldark escapes from his transport van on his way to prison. Glaze becomes suspicious and asks if there is a mole in the agency, which is not the case according to Colt. Later on, Glaze arrives at a Chinese restaurant where he runs into Bob after the latter had a fight with Larry and defeated him. Glaze starts to question Bob about the file Stockholm.GBH he downloaded from his computer, saying he needs all copies. But Bob never downloaded the file and he proclaims he never opened it up either. Glaze however, loses his patience and pulls out a gun on Bob, revealing his true colors demanding the file once again. He asks him to empty his pockets, but Glaze takes a peak for himself and gets bitten on the finger by Nora's turtle. This distracts Glaze and he is attacked by Bob and knocked out. The next day, he is back in the agency, and phones Poldark that Bob's signal has been picked up again. They locate the signal's destination, which takes them to an empty warehouse and both he and Poldark interrogate Bob Ho. When Poldark had his turn to ask for the file, Glaze would explain the file he didn't download was for a growth bacterial hybrid, an acid that with one drop, can eliminate a large supply of oil. He also says they plan to eliminate all of the world's oil supply, all except Russia's. Bob then questions why he would betray his country, with Glaze responding he joined so he can be a millionaire. And when Colton James is mentioned, Glaze responds that he has no involvement in this and calls him a "hillbilly". But Bob Ho, though disappointed of his boss' betrayal, makes his escape when Ian, one of the captives, accidentally reveals Stockholm.GBH's location. He knocks Glaze unconscious with Ian's bicycle and is the last of the group to make it to Gillian's house. After Bob and the kids defeat the Russians, Glaze shows up at the last moment shortly after Bob defeats Anton Poldark and points his gun at him. He promises to kill him first, then the kids and Gillian, also apologizing for his short retirement. But Gillian uses a full bottle of Oxi Clean detergent and whacks Glaze in the head and knocks him out. He is arrested by his former partner Colton and complains of the cuffs around his wrists being too tight. Colton responds by jokingly stating he himself is just a "dumb hillbilly" after hearing Ian's iPod recording of the interrogation earlier. Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators